1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hitch pin for releasably connecting a towing vehicle, such as a farm tractor, to a towed vehicle, such as a wagon. Typically, a towing vehicle is provided with a hitch plate structurally attached to the frame of the towing vehicle. A vertically oriented aperture is provided in the hitch plate for receiving a hitch pin. Corresponding apertures are provided in the forks of a yoke on a towed vehicle such that they can be aligned with the hitch plate aperture and the hitch pin inserted therethrough, thereby operatively connecting the vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitch pins including a generally C-shaped retaining arm are disclosed in a number of U.S. Pat. Nos. including D240,396, 2,367,874, 2,436,210, 2,454,856, 2,483,111, 2,757,021, 3,011,801, 3,197,239, 4,087,112 and 4,526,396. U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,210 discloses a resilient spring catch for selectively maintaining the retaining arm in a locked position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,483,111 and D240,396 disclose a hitch pin including a retaining arm which is maintained in a locked position by gravity. The remaining patents in the foregoing list disclose various spring arrangements for selectively maintaining a retaining arm in a locked position to hold an associated hitch pin in place.
U.S Pat. No. 2,627,423 discloses a hitch pin including a "bolt having a magnetic head which holds it securely in place regardless of the angle of pull or roughness of terrain." (col. 1, lines 22 through 24).